His Butler, Questions
by Aoi-Chan59123
Summary: Hi peeps! Have you ever wanted to ask Sebastian Michaelis questions? If so this is the place to do so. I'm Roleplaying as Bassy and will gladly answer any questions you have for him. So please send me questions! No question is refused, no matter what! This is a repost so there are chapters already, please send me questions! DOSCOMTINUED!
1. ATTENTION!

**Attention: Please submit any questions for Bassy via PM. This way I don't get in trouble for following requests from reviews. I will not answer any questions sent through reviews. Sorry. Thanks for understanding!**

**~Aoi-Chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello everyone! I know, I know! I need to update my other stories, but I've been dying to writing this and I can't hold back anymore! Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Hello everyone! My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive estate. I'm here to answer any questions you have for me. I will gladly give you honest answers.

Because I don't currently have any questions to answer I'll tell you a bit about my day.

Today was horrible. Bocchan ordered me to do SO many things. It started with giving that mutt Pluto a bath! I had to tie him down! I thought dogs loved water? Next he told me to get rid of my cats :'-(. Then he ordered me to entertain Grell. Bocchan loves to torture me! :-(

Anyway, as you can see, my day have been busy. How about yours?

"Sebastian! Come here!"

Uh oh, Bocchan wants me again. Got to go!

Please ask me questions!

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- Sorry this is so short. I can't do much without any reviews. I'll try to add more if you all comment with your questions for Sebas-Chan! I'll try and answer them as if you were really talking to Bassy! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello again! Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome! I'll try to answer them to my best ability. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hello everyone! Let me tell you, Bocchan can be really annoying sometimes! Right now while writing this, I'm cooking a triple chocolate, three tiered cake with lots and lots of sprinkles. Bocchan ordered me to make it all for HIM. I guess I'll have to force Bocchan to go on a diet because after this because he'll be pudgy! :-/ But enough about that, on to my questions.

**wenduo: ****What do Sebastian not like? ****And what will he do if Ciel began to act like a really dog?**

Hm... I guess I don't like it when Bocchan makes me bake enormous cakes. But if I didn't make them, I'd be going against the contract by not following orders. I also don't like Claude Faustus and Grell Sutcliff. And if Bocchan started acting like a dog? I'm not sure what I'd do, probably smack him and tell him "Snap out of it! Your acting like Pluto!"

**Just obsessed: ****Dear Sebastian, ****What would you do if you were in a giant building filled with every room with people who fangirl over you? And do you wanna be my friend?**

What would I do? Probably nothing, I couldn't handle that many people, not fangirls anyway, anything else and I could handle them, but a girl will do anything for someone like me, even if it means tackling me! Of course I'd want to be your friend, just as long as you didn't try and kiss me the moment you start fangirling.

**Just Someone: What IF I were to tell you i had a solution to bocchan's cat allergy? And a way to get Grell to stay away from you for a while?**

I would be grateful to you for eternity! I could have so many cats! To tell you the truth it depresses me that not every cat in this world isn't mine to pet and play with. And if you could keep that Red Shinigami away for a while that would be great! I need some more free time, he's broken into my bedroom four times this week, FOUR! Yeah, the first time was the one time this week I decided to sleep. I woke up the next morning with a Grell snuggled up against me! I wanted nothing more but to take his scythe and slay him, but the damn Shinigami is smart enough not to bring it!

**rachealninja10 (Sorry you commented while I was writing this, I kinda already answered!): Excuse me Sebastian, but what is your favorite breed of cat? Mine is the Siamese, though I own an American short-hair. Also, what do you feel about not being able to hug every cat, if just for the reasoning of having to stay by the young master's side and not being able to travel to every cat?**

Favorite cat? I don't know if I can pick... I just love them all, but if I had to chose, I'd say I like grey tabby cats. I like the pattern of their fur. It saddens me to the point of tears. If I hear a cat meow I can't stay away, but usually Bocchan catches me and gives me a hard job as punishment. Usually it's giving Pluto a bath, it's near to impossible to give that mutt a bath, even for me! At lease Bocchan doesn't know about the cats in my wardrobe in my room! Also he doesn't know about 'her' (from the manga) a black cat that I meet everyday, besides that it saddens me to death!

"Sebastian where's my cake!? Hey, what are you doing on that laptop? Get back to work!"

Bocchan again... Guess I better go, see you all tomorrow. Coming Bocchan!

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- How did you like it? Sorry if I made Sebastian a little talkative. But there are instances where he can get that way. This is supposed to sound a bit like Bassy ranting about his thoughts. I guess it's my version of what Sebastian might be thinking in different situations. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello peeps! I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to try and update daily and more than once a day, but that all depends on your reviews! **

* * *

Hello again everyone! Today was so relaxing. Bocchan actually gave me a day off! I was really surprised! He was blushing when he said it too! Could that mean something? Bocchan being generous?! Should I be worried? Maybe he's not feeling well, I should check his temperature. It's probably a cold...

Anyway onto my questions for the day!

**Scarlett: ****Sebby, have you ever made bocchan a pie? I dare you to read fifty shades of gray.**

Yes, in fact I tried making him pie the other day. It was apple pie topped with cinnamon and brown sugar. But it wasn't of my knowledge that Bocchan didn't like apples and he threw it in my face and ruined my favorite tailcoat! Also that book, I've already read it... I have to say it was very inappropriate to be in Bocchan's library... I didn't like it very much either, it's mainly for girls, at least in my opinion.

**wenduo: ****Woah you make it sound much like something Bassy would have said it****So Bassy what do you think of almost get hunted down by Undertaker again? " devil grine " it was a exciting battle x)**

Thank you for asking me something. :-)

Undertaker... I didn't expect him to be a Shinigami, he did very well to hide that aura. I believe you are asking me about my fight with him on the boat, correct? He nearly killed me... He's very strong, and for that there is a little respect, but mostly I hate him for stabbing me through the stomach with his scythe. He left something with Bocchan, I'm still not sure what, but it make's Bocchan certain that we'll meet again. I really hope not, he's too much of a hassle.

I'm short on time right now so I have to go!

"Sebastian I'm tired of your day off!"

*Ciel walks in with his clothes messed up and his hair out of place*

What happened to you Bocchan?

"The idiot servants are what happened! This is the last day off you'll EVER get!"

Sigh... I'm coming.

Bye, please ask more questions! I'll be sure to answer them!

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to get more so I can make this more entertaining for you. But you can't always get what you want I guess, I try updating tomorrow and I'll also try and not obsess over reviews! Thanks again and hope you like it! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hello everyone! Okay so this chapter should have been up earlier, but my stupid laptop shut down and I have to start over. Hope you like it! Thanks for the questions!**

* * *

I'm a work horse... Sigh, Bocchan is working me to the bone! I'm so tired, and it's hard to tire a Demon! The reason I'm saying this is because, Bocchan is mad at me for yesterday, even though it was his fault for giving me a day off. Supposedly the idot servants drove him mad, and I'm now having to make up for it!

Anyway, on to my questions for the day!

**Just obsessed: ****Hey Sebastian what would you do if you ended up in my house (my house has approximately 20 cats mostly friendly)?****What would you do if Ciel was going to marry Misa Amane and have 3 kids?****And I dare you to read a fanfic of you and Grell together and another of you and Claude together.****Can you please wear a dress more girlier then Ciel's pink and black one?**

I would probably end up too distracted playing with all the cute cats to even talk to anyone who lives with you or you yourself. You'd probably have to pry me away from so many cats! I would be very happy if tha happened! I love cats!

Misa Amane? I think I heard of her, she's obsessed with a person named Light Yagami right? If Bocchan would try and marry her, I'd probably stop him and tell him he is still engaged to Lady Elizabeth.

*Reads BassyXGrell fanfic* *Get's sick* Ugh... What rubbish! *Reads BassyXClaude fanfic* *Dies* (Author: Bassy NOOOOOOOO!) *Get's up* Sorry about that!

I'm sorry, but I do not wear dresses, but if you'd like I can dress Bocchan in a cuter dress.

**VampyreEmoHunter: ****Hey Bassy! I have like 3 questions! Ready? Here we go! 1) Are you in love with Ciel? I think you arw! 2) Whould you smash a piw in your face if dared? 3) Why did you blush at question #1?**

1. ...Maybe, yes. *Blush* (Don't. Tell. Bocchan.!)

2. By 'piw' do you mean 'pillow'? If so, then yes, if that is what you want. :-) (Author: I'm not sure what a 'Piw' is. Sorry... :-/ )

3. H-How did you know I was blushing at question number one? I wasn't blushing! You were blushing! (Author: Couldn't resist! Smooth Bassy, smooth. Be a fifth grader why don't you?)

**RainbowCat101: ****Sebby What Would You Do If You Saw A Cat Hurt In A Alley Way And Also Can I Rest On Your Lap? :3**

I would help the poor cat and hide it in my wardrobe with all the other cat's I have hidden. Then I would take care of it accordingly. And yes, you may rest on my lap. So soft! 3

**Vidgealz C Valvatore: Sebastian, how do you view William T. Spears? Besides the fact that you can't get along with him.**

**Also, if you had to choose a mate to spend the rest of your life being with them and do what they say just to save felines from extinction, who would you choose:**

**The secret identity of Spiderman (a.k.a) Claude Faustus,**

**The Red obsessed Shinigami (a.k.a) Grell Sutcliff,**

**or ...**

**The forever racist or probably predigest Death God (a.k.a) William T. Spears?**

My thought on William T. Spears? I don't hate him, I don't like him. We can't get along when we are around each but that is just our nature. I'd have to say I feel nothing for the Swine... Kind of. *Smiles*

I conld NEVER chose Claude! He's my enemy! He tried to take my Bocchan! I hate him! And I'm glad I killed him!

I couldn't pick Grell either! I couldn't take his voice squealing over me every...day! That would be a fate worse than Hell, although guess it wouldn't be that bad as my old home was Hell. Okay then it's a fate worse than a thousand fangirls fawning over me for eternity! (Maybe!)

I'd probably pick William. I think I could at least endure that. Maybe we could help each other in different ways, like I said I don't feel anything for the Swine! (Author: That;s why your calling him a 'Swine'. Because that's very nice!)

"Bassy!"

*Turns around*

Grell? What are you doing breaking into my bedroom again?!

"I just came to see my Sebas-Chan!"

LEAVE! I don't want to deal with you today!

"Sebastian? What is all that noise? What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay off of that laptop and WORK!"

B-Bocchan, I was only taking a short break!

"I told you no more breaks! And what is Grell doing here? Get rid of him!"

"Oh, but Bassy could never do that! He loves me to much!"

*Picks up Grell, opens bedroom window, throws Grell out window*

"BBBBAAAASSSSSSSSYYYY! I love you!"

Sigh, I've got to go! Bocchan's mad at me still! Thanks for the questions! Please ask more, I'll be sure to post more answers tomorrow!

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- How was it? This turned out a lot different than I though it would. I also noticed myself make Bassy a bit OOC. I'm trying to keep it like him but funny at the same time. But that's a bit hard, so I think he'll be a bit out of character, but I don;t think I did bad. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.- AWESOME! I got more questions! I want to update tonight so that I don't have too many questions to post tomorrow. Plus I just really enjoy writing this story! I kinda get to RP which is awesome! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Finally... Bocchan is asleep and I can answer more questions! You know, I'm a bit surprised. If Bocchan wants me to stop writing this, than why doesn't he take away my laptop? Who knows?

Anyway, onto my questions! Seems I'm a bit popular today, I can post two sets of answers in one night.

**VampyreEmoHunter: Haha..srry my phone is retarded. I love this and now.****  
****Bassy...i wasn't blushing dear you were. Now i'm not dons yet. So... What do you think about Claude? If dared would you date him? And if you suddenly became a cat what would you do? Finally if Pluto came up an kissed you what would you do?****  
****(Me: hehe. I have more stuff to ask later. I love thia please continue! - Retared phone)**

That's fine, thank you for your question! (I don't trust technology all that much anyway!)

Claude? I hate him... He tried to take Bocchan, and when he was successful, he had Bocchan order me to stay out of his sight! I had to spend time with Grell after that. I can't stand that Blood Red Reaper, and I REALLY can't stand Claude!

NO! I would never date Claude! Not in a million years! Plus I love Bocchan!

If I became a cat? I would go play with other cats!

I would discipline him and tie him to the mansion with a Hell forged chain I can't even break!

**rachealninja10: ****I see that you haven't used some of the first questions you were asked. Yah, I'm a random person who occasionally goes through the comments of the stories I've read.****  
****So, Sebastian, do you prefer the nickname Sebby- from the beginning of your name- or Bassy -from the middle of your name. Also, Grell would be easy to deal with if you had a large unpainted room with a door that He couldn't kick down and some red paint with paintbrushes included.**

I probably prefer Sebby over Bassy because Bassy reminds me of fish.

I'll have to try that thank you. *Prepares things for Grell* It seems to work perfectly!

"Bassy, I painted a picture of you!" *Grell gestures a poorly drawn Sebastian*

**Vidgealz C Valvatore: (Awesome!)****  
****Sebastian, Why do you have such a repulsion against canines? Also, if you were asked out by Vincent Valentine and Alucard, who would you choose?**

I hate dogs because they're annoying creatures who destroy everything and chase away my cats! Plus they small and are attention hogs! I've just always hated them!

I guess Alucard because he reminds me of a demon from where I used to live in hell. But why would I need one of them when I have my Bocchan?

**Just obsessed: ****I like this...****  
****Don't worry that's what my friends do at my house all the time...**

Glad to here your enjoying my entries! I try my best to answer truthfully, which isn't hard because I'm not aloud to lie. And who wouldn't? Cat's are adorable!

**Prissy5547: ****If you saw someone *EXTREMELY* large (FAT LOL) walk into the Phantomhive Manor and practically cause an earthquake what would you do? Would you :****  
****A) Kill him****  
****B) Eat him****  
****C) Feed Grell to him****  
****D) Feed Ciel to him****  
****E) Feed Pluto to him****  
****F) Commit suicide for Ciel out of some random act of kindness (LOVE LOL)****  
****G) Hide behind Claude and pet a random cat for no apparent reason (STEREOTYPES LOL)****  
****Hee hee, I feel stupid. :/**

I'm not sure what I would do. That would depend on Bocchan's ordered. Usually I would kill him, so I guess that would be my answer. I pick A) Kill him. Although it would be interesting to see Grell eat him. ^^ And you are not stupid. I except any question you may have. :-)

* * *

"...Sebastian, I need tea." *Ciel rubs eyes* "Wait! I thought I told you to stay off of your laptop?!"

But Bocchan? What can I do while your asleep? I've read every book in this mansion already!

"Read them all again!" *Pick's up laptop*

Bocchan wait! I have to say good night!

**Ciel *Now typing*: Listen here all of you out there stop asking my butler questions! You are distracting him from his work and I won't have it! **

**Farewell!**

-Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

**A.N.- Don't listen to Ciel, he's just mad at Bassy! Ha! I thought that was funny. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews! Please ask more! I'll be sure to answer them! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hello peeps! How are you today? I'm awesome~ So many things have gone great today! Let's hope that will apply to this story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hello everyone. How are you all today? I'm not that bad. It was just another normal day. We beside the fact that we got a new letter from the Queen. It was just about simple murders, I doubt it's all that serious.

Anyway, let's get to the questions, shall we?

**RainbowCat101: Sebastian****what if everyone turned into the opposite gender? (And please tell Pluto to stop chasing me!) :3**

I guess that would be a bit more acceptable because some people don't approve of my secret love with Bocchan. And I am very sorry about Pluto. *Hits the mutt, causing him to run away*

**Vidgealz C Valvatore: ****Sebastian, do you love Ciel or cats more?**

Well, that's easy. I love Bocchan more, no I love cat's more...Bocchan? Cats? I can't choose! Okay, I'll go with Bocchan! *Blushes*

** .1: Bassy i dare u to have a 9 hr smut session with grell no bacing out alsow what wold u do i i took my 4 cats and teased u and then shuved my black lab at u. Bythe way one of the cats is a black cat and is named jet he is my cat sow can i fangirl ove sssssooooo sexy and u know it sing ur version of im sexy and i know it thanks lol u r so hot i love grell and cielly**

*Has smut session with Grell* *9 Hours later* SOMEONE HELP ME HE WON'T LEAVE! D-: Ah hem... sorry, Grell was trying to kiss me! And i you did that I would probably go and kill someone because that's what Bocchan does to me sometimes! An I'm sorry, but if Bocchan heard me singing that song, he'd surely punish me. Thank you for the complement. :-)

**Blacksoul9321: Since your my favorite butler... How would you feel about Ciel x Claude pairings? Also I love cats and I somehow can lure them to me(I have idea how) if you could would you drag me everywhere to get every cat? **

Thank you, I'm delighted that I'm your favorite. :-) *Nearly faints* B-BocchanXClaude?! That's a horrible pairing! (Author: I agree!) It's preposterous to even assume that could happen!

Yes, we could make friends with so many cats! And maybe then Bocchan would let me keep one. I know he's allergic, but I could keep it away. We should try it?

**rachealninja10: How about this... To Ciel, have you done your part in the deal with grell yet? You know, the one where you were supposed to let him have sebastian for a day?  
If so, Sebby, what did grell make you do?  
If not, why not? Are you afraid of what Sebastian would do if he found out? You'll eventually have to order him to do it anyway, so why wait? **

Uh...yes, he did allow that, sadly. I was ordered to do what Grell wanted under any circumstance for Bocchan's entertainment. (He watched us the whole day, by the way.) I was even forced to kiss the damn Shinigami! And I don't think Bocchan's afraid to find out anything, our relationship is currently one-sided, I guess.

Oh, and spending the day with Grell was taken so seriously that I had to sleep with him. (Not 'sleep' as in sex. 'Sleep' as in sleep.) In HIS bed. I tried to escape but every time I'd move, he'd hug me tighter. He's like a cobra! (Sorry, getting carried away!)

**The Russian Vixen: What would you do if Ciel 'accidentily' turned into a nekomimi? Have you ever cosplayed as a cat? Would you own large felines or kitty-hybrids (sphinx, hippogriff, etc) if possible? **

I'd probably hug him, and then hide him in my wardrobe with all of my other cats until I could figure out how to change him back. Yes, I did once for Halloween, but it was under Lady Elizabeth's order. (Author: I'll leave up his cosplay to your imagination!) But Bocchan got mad and made me change. :-( I want a cat statue for my room, but Bocchan told me that is looks ridiculous!

* * *

Well, that's the end of my questions... :-(

"Sebastian! I thought I took that away!?"

But Bocchan, they want to talk to me and ask me questions.

"I don't care! You broke my orders! Go give Pluto a bath!"

*Bows* Yes, Bocchan...

Not again! Bye everyone! Thank you for the questions! I'll try updating tomorrow or later tonight!

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- How'd you like it? I think I did okay on this chapter. I keep finding myself want to make Bassy more like myself, I'm constantly needing to re-write answers because I don't think it's good enough. But I think this turned out good. Hope you think the same! Please review! Also, if I'm spelling names wrong or anythin, be free to tell me!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the looooooong wait! I was just pondering weather or not to bring this back. I hope you all saw my new rule! I need you to send questions through PMs. I can't answer questions through reviews because the Eliminators will take this down again. I don't want that! Anyway here it goes, hope you like it! (I hope asking through PM isn't too much of a hassle!)**

* * *

Hello everyone! As you all know my name is Sebastian Michaelis. And as you can probably tell, I haven't been on in a long time. Well I have a good reason for this. Bocchan has been keeping me busy for several months with all of the investigations that the Queen keep sending us. It's horrible! I haven't gotten time to answer any questions! For that I am very sorry! Well, anyway. Here I go with the few questions I do have.

**Vidgealz C Valvatore: How did you end up in hell?****  
****And if you were to choose your torture in hell, what would you choose:****  
****A.) Tickled for eternity.****  
****B.) Force to mate with Grell for eternity.****  
****C.) Become William T. Spears anger/stress relief punching bag for eternity.**

I was born in Hell. That's how I ended up there. But I rarely go back as the human world is too interesting. Humans love to be greedy and evil, even more than us demons, at times at least.

And torture? I'm not really sure what I'd pick. Probably C because I heal quickly. I was whipped by Angela a while back and my wounds from that lasted only about a day. I couldn't pick A because I hate being tickled. Bocchan recently found this out and he's been coming up with ways to torture me that way. And B... I just couldn't...

**Moontan: ****So, I'm curious what Bocchan means. Obviously he's referring to Ciel, but I don't recognize the word.**

(Author: I looked this up for you!) The word 'Bocchan' means 'son' (of others). This sounds kind of weird I know, but let me explain. I use the term because it sounds a bit more personal than 'Young Lord' or 'Earl', which is something I like. But it means 'son of a servant's master', basically. In more common situations it would usually be used to address the son of a servant's master.

For instance. Say I work for Bocchan's father, then I would use the term to address my master's 'son'. Hope that makes sense. :-/ (Author: I suck at explaining things. Let me know if you don't understand.)

**Just obsessed: (Author: She wanted me to watch these links. They are on you tube.)**

** /watch?v=f3U-bFHU9z8&list=HL1393985405****/watch?v=Sq3m5iwlZSI&list=HL1393985405****/watch?v=JZyIiXDJpEM****/watch?v=aDF039ZApyk**

Okay, so I did watch these. Were they supposed to be Bocchan and I? I assume so. I have to say, at first I was a bit offended. But I ended up laughing and liking them. :-) I especially liked the last two. They made me laugh but I ended up getting yelled at by Bocchan for being too loud and neglecting my work. But thank you for sharing them with me! :-D

* * *

"Sebastian, I thought I told you to clean?"

Bocchan's back, he caught me.

"Are you watching cat videos again? Wait I though I told you to stop answering questions?!"

But Bocchan...

"No, you keep disobeying my orders! Go spend the rest of the day with Grell, or no better yet! Claude!"

NO! I can't!

*Ciel grabs Sebastian and starts dragging him away*

Sorry I have to go spend time with my enemy! :-(

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- Well, how'd you all like it? I hope you're satisfied with my answers! It feels great writing this again, I though it'd be forever! But I couldn't wait any longer! Please send me more questions!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Hello again! Sorry it's taking so long to update. I want at least three questions for each chapter because it's too short otherwise. But I finally got three questions and here we are! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hello again! So today has been exhausting... Bocchan has been ordering me to a lot. Wash Pluto, clean the mansion, make him a cake, make dinner, clean out every fireplace (Which caused me to be killed last time! Author: See Chapter 40-42 or 43 in the manga. Then you'll get it.), ect ect. I've just been bus lately.

Anyway, on to the questions!

**Moontan: Dear Sebastian,**

**Have you read any fanfiction about yourself that you particularly like or think really got the essence of your character down pat?**

Well, there is this story on that I do like (Author: one of my favorites. You can find it in my list.). It is called His Brother By Hana Yen. The author did a good job with my character. She made me seem more demonic than I usually come across. (I should work on that...)

**Luna Bass: Sebastian-san, if you took in a young tabby cat and discovered that she was actually a human soul trapped in a cat's body, what would you do? **

**Also, I have a hypothetical situation for you. Ciel-sama fires Mey-rin; a young woman by the name of Sally Hepburn applies for her position, (by the way, she has long black hair and the saddest gray eyes you've ever seen) and it turns out that whoever she touches with her hands dies instantly, their soul ripped to shreds. But that's okay, because she wears gloves most of the time. Would you hire her?**

I would stress over weather to kill it and eat the soul or keep her as a pet. Sadly I would probably eat the soul even if the cat was really a young woman. Main reason for this is because I'm starving and need souls. (D-Do you by chance have the cat do you?)

Yes, I would hire her. I do not let the other servants tend to Bocchan so she wouldn't have a chance to touch him. Like the other servants I would hire her under the thought of how she could protect the manor. For instance if there were any intruders, Finny, Meyrin, Bard, and even Tanaka are capable of protection. (Author: See the chapters during the Noah's Ark Circus in the Manga. Not the beginning chapers but twords the end of that ark.)

**BlueExorcistLover: Dear Bassy,**

**Have you ever watched Anime, or read Manga? You seem to know a lot about Japan in your show. So you must know what it is. Also why do you wear those stripper heels when you're in your demon form?**

Yes, I do watch some anime and manga. Like the show in you name 'Blue Exorcist', I've seen the anime and read the manga.

U-Um... Is that appropriate? Why would I answer a question like that? If you must know, they were my mother's! They're a family heirloom! (Author: Ha that is so awesome!)

**Vidgelz C Valvatore: You have 3 eye colors: Brown, Red, and Pink.  
Why?  
What does the red one represent?  
Also, just because you are labeled as a demon doesn't mean you have to act like one.  
So why do you act like a demon?**

Well, my eye colors seem to change by my mood. My eyes are usually a red-brown color. Which some think they're hazel. But bright red represents anger or determination. Usually when I fight my red eye color shows itself, or when Bocchan makes me work to the bone.

I act like a demon because Bocchan has ordered me to. But it is kept a secret, because I act normal around guests. But if they insult Bocchan or even me. He gives me permission to kill them. By the way, Bocchan made me throw out that "Meat Pie" I made after the visit with Mr. Damian a while back. (Author: See episode 1, Damian is the man cooked in the oven by Bassy.) He said it tasted weird and kind of like blood; that the meat tasted tampered with. (He did not know he was eating human flesh.)

*Bell tolls in background* Oh, Bocchan needs me for something! I must not keep him waiting! *Booming noise, and a scream is heard*

Bard! Sorry, I must go!

-Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

**A.N.- How'd you all like it? I liked the last question the best I think. Only because I had a chance to make Bassy seem more Demonic. I swear he seems angelic in the Anime not Demonic. I mean he's always smiling and acting perfect!**


End file.
